


DID（识别障碍）

by EaveWhite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaveWhite/pseuds/EaveWhite
Summary: 年轻的夏洛克被迈克罗夫特安排了一位心理医生。两人都觉得对方很有趣。后来，他们一起创造了詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前为了好玩，写的是神探夏洛克x汉尼拔的crossover，现在觉得这样很无趣所以就改了，就是一个普通的“医生”。

I.

**他双手合十陷入沉思，想起了一件事。**

Day 1

“那舍弟就交给你了，医生。”迈克罗夫特微微欠身致意，和医生告别。那是一个四十过半的日耳曼人，面颊瘦削，留有一圈修剪整齐的络腮胡，散发一股淡淡的须后水的味道。

“请坐，小福尔摩斯先生。从哪里开始呢？你的哥哥告诉我你有着可以看穿一切的分析能力。说说看，你发现了什么？”

“德国人，而且我猜是西德。家境优越，父母是商人。之前是外科医生。”

“很好，小福尔摩……我能叫你夏洛克吗？太多人叫福尔摩斯了。从我的口音、样貌以及我称呼你‘Herr’让你认为我来自德国，”医生为夏洛克摆上一杯茶，解开西装最下的一颗扣子坐回自己的沙发椅，他晃了晃自己的右手食指，上面有一道浅浅的压痕，“通过这微不足道的痕迹判断出我曾是一名外科医生。你的观察力让人惊叹，夏洛克。但是然后呢？我有兄弟姐妹吗？这么大的房子，我是单身还是分居？我昨晚做了些什么？”

对面本来瘫坐在椅子上的男孩一下子绷紧了身子，放在把手上的双手捏得发白，他像一只炸了毛的黑猫，随时可以扑向他对面的人。

“......那些药（drugs），夏洛克，正在毁了你引以为傲的能力。”

听到这句话，夏洛克像一只泄了气的皮球，又缩回沙发内没好气的说道：“你只有一个弟弟，或者妹妹。这并不难判断。”

“我只有一个妹妹。夏洛克，除去观察，交流也是获取信息的手段。”医生满意地看见夏洛克对他的话产生了兴趣，“我爱我的妹妹，正如你的哥哥爱你。”

“我不喜欢那个死胖子！”

“胖子......？你不喜欢他，是因为他不了解你？还是因为他太了解你了呢？”

夏洛克的眼瞳像发条一样拧紧，但很快又松了下来，“......你懂什么。”

Day 10

“我听说你有了一位新客户？”电话里传来轻松愉悦的女声。

“是的，一个非常聪明的年轻人。”医生坐在写字台前，一手拿着手机，一手在写字台前写写画画。

“看得出来你对他非常感兴趣。”

“自然，这就好比下围棋，棋逢对手才是令人激动的，那种充满挑战的感觉你能明白吗？”

“对付这样的人对你来说充满了成就感？”

“正如我刚刚提到的那样，小S先生——姑且这么称呼他吧——太聪明了，他知道怎样用最有效的方法对付你。”

Day 8

**沉默。**

今天是医生与夏洛克·福尔摩斯的第二次见面。和往常一样，医生从一些日常的话题开始聊起，但他很快就发现对面的极度不配合。夏洛克十分敷衍的和他对话，有一搭没一搭地说几句，到最后干脆一言不发。很快谈话便陷入令人窒息的沉默。

在心理咨询过程中沉默是一个很有意思的情况，毕竟咨询是一个互动的过程。来访者用沉默作为武器折磨咨询师，在沉默的初期只会徒增焦虑。但是处理沉默是一件棘手的事。很多新手咨询师会想方设法的尽早将其打破，但是对方会更加不配合，持续的沉默只会让咨询师为难。

然而迈克罗夫特挑选的医生并非新人，看着夏洛克一脸平静的样子和紧抿的薄嘴唇，他很快就明白是怎么一回事。他没有试图打破僵局，反而微笑着和夏洛克错开双眼，任由自己的思绪翻飞。前不久他得到一块上等的牛后胸肉，他正思寻着怎样将它烹饪成一道美味菜肴。

大约过了半个多小时，在本次咨询快要结束的时候，医生选择打破了沉默。

“夏洛克，如果每次访问都是这样，我的咨询费是不是太好赚了？我想你的哥哥会开始考虑炒掉我的。”

Day 10

“真是让人印象深刻，你的S先生。”医生的朋友咋舌说。

“是吧，非常有意思的一个人。说几句正常的话像要了他的命一样。他很清楚沉默对你带来的影响，但是你又不得不去处理它。”

“被动的沉默即在重复来访者不良的模式。”

“而且我认为还有一个原因导致他的沉默，”医生放下撑在沙发椅上的手，“那些问题实在是太无聊了，以至于他不屑于回答。”

“那还真的是......不太友好。”

“不爽都写在他脸上了。”医生很无奈的笑了。


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Day 15

“这是我们第三次见面，夏洛克，是时候该谈谈目的了，”医生把手中的文件夹搁在椅把手上，双手合十置于腿上，真挚地看向夏洛克，“福尔摩斯先生希望你能戒掉毒品，‘正常’地融入到这个社会，就像......”

“就像他一样......”夏洛克搭在椅子上的手满不在乎地摆了一下，“假笑着让自己去适应这个，了无生趣的世界；虚伪地迎合‘正常的’节奏，有意思么？福尔摩斯家有一个人这样做就够了。”在说“了无生趣的”这个词时，他明显咬牙切齿了一番。

“你看的很清楚，对自己，对你哥哥也是。”

“当然，医生。我哥就是喜欢管太多，他总觉得自己无所不知无微不至——在某些地方他确实如此——但事实上我现在控制地很好，我找到了属于自己的工作。事业，准确的说。”

“巴兹的实验员？我听福尔摩斯先生说你在医院投了份工作简历，为了你的某些研究。”

“是‘咨询侦探’。”或许是出于对自己发明的职业的自豪，夏洛克想要纠正医生，于是脱口而出。在说出来的瞬间就发现不对，“你诈我，医生。”医生看着他笑了一下，不置可否。于是他只好继续说下去：“和私家侦探不一样。就像人们找你一样，他们带着案子向我寻求帮助，我感兴趣自然会接。”

“从来没有听说过的，你自创的？”

“全世界独一无二！”医生发现夏洛克的眼睛亮了。

“那你的哥哥呢？他怎么看？”

夏洛克双眼里的星星之火转瞬幻灭。

“坐在办公室里就可以想出答案的他，根本不会在乎跑腿的工作。”

Day 19

“你觉得要改变治疗方向？”

“是的。上次的见面让我觉得，为什么要强迫S先生完美的融入这个社会呢？为什么要和‘正常人’一样？这和为什么要让神跌落神坛一样，毫无意义。做好他们自己就好了，天才没有被普罗大众理解的需要。”

“自然有人会懂他们，是吗。”

“于是问题的关键变成了，如何让我们的S先生，在这个了无生趣的——按他自己所说——世界里保持兴趣。”

“你看起来志在必得。”

医生撑着自己的脸颊，无声的笑了。

女医生家的茶几上有几份文件夹，她于是拿起来随手翻了翻。“这是？”

“一个小游戏，为了增加咨询的‘乐趣’，你知道的，他可不喜欢没意思的聊天。我说一个词让他告诉我他第一时间想到的，也是一个词。我相信你会发现很多有趣的结论。”

Day 15

......

“太阳？”

“尼采。” 

“维米尔。”

“不知道...（unknown...）”

“谋杀。”

“有趣。”

“宇宙？”

“删了！”

“维纳斯。（Venus.）”

“行星？”

“英联邦。”

“女王。”

“英格兰。”

“爱尔兰。”

“微软？”

“迈克罗夫特。（Mycroft.）”

“......罗马？”

“布狄卡。”

“滋啦”一声，医生在纸上划了长长的一道痕迹。

Day 19

“凯尔特的波阿狄西亚。我想他指的是这个。”女医生摸着记录纸上那一道意外的笔痕，“很有意思，他似乎有些偏科？‘不知道’、‘不清楚’......真是直白。微软的这个？迈克罗夫特？”

“那是他哥哥。不知道是因为他认为不重要。”

“君主、爱尔兰共和军、反叛军……这位S先生，看起来很在意控制和反抗？”她细数着一条条记录。

“还有强势的兄长。我认为他和他哥哥缺少必要的沟通。所以必要的修缮有助于我的治疗。找个时间我想邀请他来我家吃一顿晚餐。他可是关键。”


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Day 44

那一天，他看见了海。

在康沃尔，群山起伏，海岸曲折。

他飞升，被指引向上。迎面扑来潮湿腥咸的海风。

潮水拥抱住他，他蜷缩在母亲腹中。

红胡子踩了一下他的脸，很快又“呜呜”地舔走他脸上粗糙的沙砾。

星光流转，他瘫在地板上，楼梯盘旋而上，红胡子咬着他的衣袖，耳边是迈克罗夫特的声音，“夏洛克！”

他猛地被拽起来，沿着楼梯向上爬、爬、爬......

顶端的白光刺得他眼发酸。一阵痉挛。

他撞开了门。

Day 45

“真是......意外之喜，夏洛克。”夏洛克面色苍白的站在门外，薄衬衫外只套了件西装，身上还沾有海边的潮气。医生把他请进房间，“你一定要冻坏了，毕竟早春的康沃尔并不是很温暖。”

夏洛克被安顿在一张柔软的沙发椅里，身边壁炉里木柴安静地燃烧，不远处的茶几上摆着一副棋盘，上面散落着黑白的棋子。他接过医生递过来的热咖啡。

医生在他对面坐下，“如果我没有记错的话，我们前天才见过一次面，是什么让你...？”

“......我想，我看见了海。一切是那么平静，有条不紊。”夏洛克轻声说。

房间里安静地只听得见木柴的“噼啪”声，过了一会医生才慢慢说道：“我本以为，在你兄长的监督下你根本不会有机会再接触那些东西。”

“我不太想讨论这个话题，医生，”提起迈克罗夫特，夏洛克显得很疲惫，他靠在沙发上头偏向一边，“我们能继续之前的游戏吗？那个一战前的故事。”

“我提出‘思维实验’这个概念是为了让你尽量不接触毒品，夏洛克，但现在它似乎并没有起多大作用，你确定还要继续吗？”

“不不不，这次只是个意外，相信我，我只是想让我更敏锐点。我们......”夏洛克身体前倾，用期待的目光看着医生，但是他的话被一阵敲门声打断。

“迈克罗夫特！”夏洛克看向门口，咬牙切齿地喊出自家兄长的大名。

“还是等到下次见面再谈吧，你需要好好休息。”医生微笑地送走福尔摩斯兄弟，轻轻地关上门。

Day 46

夏洛克睁开眼，发现迈克罗夫特的大脸悬在上方，当即就想蒙上眼装死昏睡过去，却被他哥一把抓住手腕。迈克罗夫特把他手臂稍稍拉高，夏洛克一眼便看到手肘上方一便士大小的淤青，很快又别过头去。两个人都在等对方先开口。迈克罗夫特看起来有些憔悴，夏洛克通过他的眼袋推测他有一天一夜没好好休息，可这对福尔摩斯家的人来说不算什么，更何况政府的工作不会那么轻松地完成。仄人的沉默中迈克罗夫特率先缴械投降，“兄弟！”他捏紧了夏洛克的手腕，“你知道你'睡'了多久吗？”

无视掉迈克罗夫特的话，夏洛克甩开他哥的手，放下袖子，翻身拿起床头一张有褶皱的纸，扔到对方脸上，在此过程中不小心打落了几枚散在桌上的围棋棋子，不过现在没人有心思管它们。

“你知道我们有多担心你吗？”迈克罗夫特看着夏洛克别过身子看向床边的棋盘，对着他瘦削的背影继续说，“爸爸、妈妈和我。”

夏洛克执白子敲了敲棋盘，“上次你带给我的苏格兰场的老卷宗我已经看完了，可以拿走了。”

拙略地转移话题。但做哥哥的永远会退让。

迈克罗夫特收起纸片放进西装的内衬，“事实上苏格兰场的警探雷斯垂德很想认识你，毕竟这年头还对上世纪初的老古董感兴趣的人可不多了。”

“哼......他会后悔的。”夏洛克扭头冲迈克罗夫特假笑了一下。

“不管怎么说，Brother mine，只要医生允许你离开，我们就立刻回伦敦如何？我已经在西区帮你物色了一套公寓，你会喜欢的。”

“不用了！”夏洛克“啪”的落子，顺手又拾起一枚黑子，“不用烦劳你了，我已经联系好房东，就在贝克街。”

“贝克街？你什么时候认识的？”

夏洛克一挑眉，背对着他哥扬起手中的棋子晃了晃，下了逐客令，“在我学会下它们之后。”


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Day 44

“Sir！”一个年轻的女性推开迈克罗夫特办公室的门，她放下手中的手机略带焦急的说，“康沃尔来的消息，您的弟弟……”

合上手中的文件夹，迈克罗夫特揉了揉双眼：“你是新来的？”

来人明显愣了一下，但很快就反应过来：“安西娅（Anthea），您的新助理。”

“安西娅……繁花似锦（flowery），真是一个好名字，”迈克罗夫特起身，安西娅顺势为他穿上大衣，“现在，放轻松，你要学会习惯关于我弟弟的消息。”

安西娅小步跟在迈克罗夫特身后，拿着手机向他汇报：“今天下午小福尔摩斯先生提出要去康沃尔的市立图书馆……”

“图书馆？”

“是的先生，鉴于他在过去一个多月里的良好表现，医生同意了。我们有四个人跟着他。但是小福尔摩斯先生中途费了一些口舌要求下车去，去解决一些生理需求，于是就……”

“跟丢了。”迈克罗夫特用肯定的语气补完安西娅的话。

“是我的错，先生。我没有告诉他们小福尔摩斯先生曾今是有多么的‘诡计多端’，一下午他们都在街上寻找。”安西娅猛地定住，只因为走在她前面的迈克罗夫特突然停下转身，凑近她低声说道：“我开始怀疑付给那些特工的薪水是否合理了，安西娅。让他们去图书馆，他一定在那。”

没有过多的话语，迈克罗夫特身后又响起手机的按键音。

等到迈克罗夫特赶到康沃尔时天已全黑，小小的图书馆外他的人早就等候多时。看见迈克罗夫特走下车，其中一个人连忙迎上去，指着漆黑一片的图书馆里唯一有亮光的地方，告诉他的长官夏洛克在里面根本没有动过。

穿过昏暗的书架，迈克罗夫特看见了趴在成堆书本报纸和卷宗里的夏洛克。荧光台灯让他幼弟的脸更加苍白无力。迈克罗夫特制止了想上前的特工，只身一人走到夏洛克身边。他看得出来，他的兄弟头疼得已经止不住的在轻微颤抖。

迈克罗夫特揽过夏洛克的肩膀让他陷在自己怀里，像过去一样双手轻轻揉着他的太阳穴。不用演绎法迈克罗夫特就可以看出，他这个混蛋弟弟又一次磕了药。

在迷迷糊糊中夏洛克闻到了低焦油烟的味道。“麦……”他话还没说完便被一声轻哼打断，于是很快他就放任自己坠入黑暗。

迈克罗夫特凝视着昏睡过去的夏洛克，落下无声的叹息。

这样的你要如何才能追上我的步伐？

Day 43

“你有在听我说话吗，夏洛克？你今天总是在走神，看起来很不好。”医生用关切的眼神看向对面的青年。

“唔，抱歉医生。不，我很好，请继续你所说的‘思维试验’。”夏洛克按了按太阳穴打起精神看向医生。

“你下过围棋吗？”医生将一副棋盘摆在他们两个人中间，再把黑白两棋一枚枚的摆好，形成残局，“我的一个中国朋友教会我下这种东方的棋局，也是她告诉我在中国，一些国手们会自己与自己对弈。”

看出了夏洛克心中的疑惑，医生笑了笑继续说道：“夏洛克，这只是一个比喻。我的意思是你可以为自己创造一个对手，一个和你一样强大聪敏的对手。你觉得无聊，首先你得让自己有聊。做些游戏。你想破案，那么你可以让这个敌人为你制造案件。当然是在这记忆宫殿中”医生为自己调整了一个舒适的坐姿，他看向夏洛克。繁复的花纹从地板上开始翻腾蔓延，他身后巴洛克式的立柱拔地而起，无数块彩色玻璃填满礼堂中央的巨窗。待到夏洛克回神，发现他们正坐在二楼，被一册册文件包围。

“Splendid,”夏洛克罕见的点了个赞，“你的提议很有意思，医生。我接受。”

“那么这次便由我开始，先让你熟悉一下。等到你习惯之后，一切便可以自由进行了，”医生从身侧随手抽出一份文件夹，“1915年的伦敦……对了你病理学学得怎么样？”

得到夏洛克的肯定后，医生接着说：“苏格兰场怀疑三名女子并非死于溺水而是他杀。那么我是一名法医，你是……?”

“我是一名咨询侦探，医生，住在贝克街。”夏洛克·福尔摩斯合起手掌放在下颌。霎时间，古老的地砖上铺满毛毯，壁炉里火焰熊熊燃烧，窗外响起阵阵汽车的鸣笛。

浓雾四起。


	5. Chapter 5

V.

**1915年，1月 贝克街221B**

**“福尔摩斯！”雷斯垂徳警探两部并做一步迈过221B的台阶，他谢绝了哈德森太太的茶，微微喘了口气后望向坐在单人沙发上的青年侦探，“已经是第二起了，要来局里面看看吗？”**

**“当然，在这个世界上我绝不会错过你的案子。”**

“第一名女死者叫玛格丽特·洛夫蒂，新婚之夜，房东听见叹息声和扑打水的声音，接着就看见丈夫抱着已经溺水身亡的她。第二名女死者是艾丽斯·伯纳姆，她的父亲找上苏格兰场，说她在一年前度蜜月时猝死，死亡情况十分相似。”医生翻看着手中的文件，一点一点复述给夏洛克听。

“尸检呢？”夏洛克抿了一口茶后问道。

“你要庆幸那个时候已经有法医病理学一说了，夏洛克。”

**“可怜的玛丽是冬天下葬，到现在不过六周。所以尸体保存完好，”法医拿着病历夹走到尸体边上，他掀开白布，“嗯，肺部充满气泡，胃里面充满水，是溺水而亡。身上无暴力痕迹，毒检结果表明她没有中毒。至于艾丽斯，”医生将病历夹交给雷斯垂徳，走向另一张停尸台，“她一年前下葬，就腐烂的有些厉害……棺材进水，挖出来时软组织已与骨骼分离。”**

**见雷斯垂徳欲言又止，医生赶紧将白布放下，“抱歉味道有些难受。我要到了当时艾丽斯的尸检报告：她躯干在水下，双脚在外，一只手抓住了块肥皂。当地法医认为她是突发癫痫导致溺水死亡。”**

**“艾丽斯的父亲证实了自己女儿有过癫痫的病史。”雷斯垂徳告诉夏洛克。**

**医生无比惋惜地向他对面的两个人表示：“很遗憾，这两具尸体上都无谋杀证据。”**

**然而福尔摩斯却将目光移向雷斯垂徳问道：“但是？”**

“但是。请看一下她们的丈夫”医生抽出两张老照片递给夏洛克，“玛丽的丈夫约翰·劳德埃和艾丽斯的丈夫乔治·史密斯。”

照片上是两个容貌完全一样的男人。

**“苏格兰场认定史密斯是凶手但苦于没有证据。史密斯承认自己使用假名，但那是为了重新开始。”当福尔摩斯俯身看向艾丽斯时，雷斯垂徳在他身后补充。**

**“怎么可能是癫痫……”福尔摩斯刚想说些什么，然而一阵头痛袭来，让他不由得捂住额头。**

“夏洛克？夏洛克！”医生扶住夏洛克的肩膀，严肃地看向他的双眼，“戒断反应是吗？你早应该告诉我的。”

“你的哥哥来接你了，夏洛克。今天到此为止吧。”

Day 52

“夏洛克，你今天看起来很不错。OK，OK，但是先坐下来好吗？”医生安抚性地把在旁边来回踱步的夏洛克劝回他自己的位子。

“我一定是忽略了什么，医生。我需要更多的细节，”夏洛克把自己抛进沙发椅，双肘撑在膝盖上，在自己面前合起手掌。

**“你能再仔细检查一下她吗医生？”福尔摩斯指着艾丽斯的遗体问法医。**

**“事实上我已经做了，然后……”医生从一旁的铁盘里夹起一小块皮肤，“这是在艾丽斯大腿处发现的，上面布满鸡皮疙瘩。”**

**福尔摩斯微微偏头：“那就更不可能是意外了。”**

**“是的。”医生肯定地说。**

**“等一下，等一下，你们两个能把话说清楚吗？”雷斯垂徳有些茫然的看向他俩。**

**“鸡皮疙瘩其实就是身体在瞬间僵硬时导致的皮肤粗糙，只有突然死亡才会造成这种情况。癫痫会持续几分钟，如果真是这样，她必然会挣扎，不会手抓肥皂，更不会立即死亡。”福尔摩斯指着爱丽丝的尸体，看向雷斯垂徳，“史密斯一定用了什么法子让她猝死……。”**

“嗯……艾丽斯，她死的时候姿势是什么样的？你能再说一遍吗？”

“躯干在水下，双脚在外，一只手抓住了块肥皂。”医生翻到文件夹前页告诉夏洛克。

“我想我可以试着还原当时史密斯是怎么做的。”

**雷斯垂徳一脸震惊地看着眼前几名身穿泳衣的曼妙女郎：“福尔摩斯？你在搞什么鬼？？这，这里是苏格兰场，不是谁家的游泳池！！”**

**“冷静，探长，冷——静——”福尔摩斯有些嫌弃地看向窘迫的雷斯垂徳，“好了女士们，我想先请你们其中的一位坐到这个浴缸里来可以吗？”他伸手扶住一位正在抬脚的女士，把她安顿在水里。就像普通人泡澡那般，躯干沉在水下。**

**“我先说清楚，虽然你们都是专业的游泳选手，但我并不能保证这次实验的安全性，所以一有问题一定要表示出来好吗？”在开始前福尔摩斯做了最后的强调。在得到躺在浴缸里的女士的首肯后，福尔摩斯绕到她的脚附近，像调情一般地抬起她的脚踝。毫无征兆地，他突然用力向上拽她的双腿。浴缸里的人“哗啦”一下便沉入水底，她双手无意识地乱挥，但很快便垂下去。**

**福尔摩斯赶紧松了手，“福尔摩斯先生，请让我来。”站在一旁的医生连忙走上前把那位女士从水中抱出来，开始做心肺复苏。**

**那位女士得救了，蜷缩在女伴的怀里哭泣，医生在旁边陪着她们，安慰着。**

**“可以结案了探长，这就是史密斯的犯案手段，”福尔摩斯拍拍雷斯垂徳的肩膀说，“趁自己的妻子不注意把她们拖进水里。突然地呛水窒息会让迷走神经做出应激反应，导致心脏骤停。谁会知道自己心爱的人会突然置她们于死地呢？”**

**“这就完了？就这一句话就可以结案了？”雷斯垂徳显然不信。**

**“当然！这是医学上的事实，你也可以让医生继续补充。至于剩下的，交给检察官便是。”**

夏洛克显得意犹未尽，他说：“太简单了，医生，这个真是有些落后时代了。”

“那我期待你的下次表演，夏洛克。要留下来吃晚餐吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. 故事是真的，取材于《刑事调查大揭秘》。做了一些改编。
> 
> 历史上史密斯在被捕前杀了三个人。


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Day 56

在这天谈话开始后，他们花费了十五分钟来确定虚构的对手的姓名。夏洛克觉得名字并不重要——重要的是他即将产生的行为——随便叫John或者Jim都行；但医生坚持需要用一个特定的名字做指代，这个具有意义的代号会在他一次次建立场景后得以强化。

我要对你负责，这是医生所基于的原则。因此对于夏洛克的每句话他都以充满科学根据的道理反驳回去，逻辑清晰，毫无破绽。夏洛克或许天资聪颖思维敏捷，但医生敢肯定在心理学方面自己绝对更胜一筹。于是在这段不成熟争论的末尾，无话可说的夏洛克开始尖锐地挖苦，医生纵容了这番幼稚的行为，最终他使得夏洛克妥协。夏洛克用一种“行吧”的表情靠回椅背，双手搭在扶手上，手指轻轻敲打表面的棉布，毫不退让地回敬过去：“那命名权在我，医生。”

医生示意他请便。

神秘、雄伟、智力、数学、MI6的领袖、迈克罗夫特......无数单词从他脑海里划过，最后他选定这个代号。

夏洛克决定称呼他为——M。

**他们在一所大型疗养院门前下车，穿过警戒线，走向露天停车场，期间和来往穿着防护服的检查人员擦身而过。今天天气不太好，乌云在不远处的天边翻滚，间或还有沉闷的雷声。为了防止突然的降雨破坏现场，警方早早在现场搭好雨棚，在棚内快速取证。**

**“给，”在门外，医生递给夏洛克一双手套，两人穿好鞋套随即掀起门帘进入。**

**刚一进门，混合着鲜花鲜血和腐肉的奇怪气味扑面而来。“早知道该给你个口罩的，”医生微微地笑了下，见夏洛克面不改色不置可否，便拍了拍他的肩膀示意他上前。**

**那是一颗人形的大树，无怪乎警方会将防护棚搭地十分高——一具赤裸的女尸站立着被钉在枯树上，树根部堆满碎石、绿植和细小的野花，粗壮的枯枝从她肩胛部破出后散至天际，枝干上垂下无数柔软的藤条。花枝从她苍白皴裂的腿缠绕向上，沿着手臂相继开出红色白色的花，最后在断裂的手腕处留下一簇簇花团。**

**“Ανθεια……”夏洛克站在尸体前，喃喃自语。随着他话音落下，狭窄的思维宫殿内仿佛突然被春之女神眷顾，植被沿着碎石蔓迅速延开来，枯枝上一丛丛绽出绿叶，藤条微微拂动，花枝焕然一新，红白色的花朵鲜艳娇嫩。女尸上繁花似锦，春意盎然。她面色平静地一脚向前迈，残缺的双臂平举张开，仿佛在拥抱春天。医生这些异象置若罔闻，却对夏洛克一瞬间说出的单词产生了极大兴趣，“她是谁？”他问。**

**夏洛克透亮的眼眸闪了闪，回了句“没什么”后转身便想走。**

**“夏洛克！”医生伸手按住他的手臂。**

他们坐在客厅一角的长椅上，医生按住想起身的夏洛克。他们靠得很近，被突破安全距离让夏洛克有些不悦。

“安西亚，她是谁？”似乎意识到自己不妥的举动，医生放下了手。

“……”在被松开的那一刻，夏洛克立刻起身走回客厅中央，倒头坐进单人软椅里。

“夏洛克，你让她成为受害者，那谁是‘行凶者’？你哥哥吗？”

夏洛克目光直视天花板，沉默良久，再次开口却答非所问：“迈克罗夫特过去更换助理的平均时间是26天，”他停顿了一下，又说，“但这次已经超过两个月。”

医生没有多余的动作，他始终坐在长椅上，等待夏洛克继续说下去。

“他变了，他以前从来没有容忍一个人出现在他身边这么久。”夏洛克脚踩沙发檐，把腿缩进胸前，整个人挤成一团。

夏洛克想起自己小的时候，他和比他年长七岁的兄长在庄园里追逐，他们捉迷藏，互相出题解谜，一起戏弄家里的保姆，作哥哥的认为弟弟的才智足以和他比肩，他将永远在弟弟身旁。

从什么时候开始情况改变了呢？夏洛克想。

自从迈克罗夫特离家去读大学，一切都变了。哥哥已经是成年人，他开始为未来而结交朋友，在社交场中长袖善舞，而弟弟还是一个十二三岁的青少年，他依旧沉迷那些幼稚的游戏，哥哥离他越来越远，没有人再能陪他在家中疯闹。

医生叹了口气走上前，在夏洛克面前蹲下，双手包住他的手平视他。医生温热的双手带着某种真诚和安抚的力量，他告诉夏洛克你既不用嫉妒也不用担忧害怕，世界上的每一个人都至少会有一种天赋，而安西亚小姐的天赋就体现在和你哥哥的相处上。所以不是你哥哥变了，而是她很好地适应了你的哥哥。

“不要再这样做了，福尔摩斯先生，”医生忽然变得严肃起来，“不要把现实因素和你的情绪带入我们构建的场景中来，这很危险，我不希望你在其中迷失。”

夏洛克缩在椅子上，罕见的十分乖巧的点点头。

tbc


End file.
